The present invention relates to the field of electrochemical multiple glazing units having electrically controllable optical and/or energy-related properties.
Certain characteristics of these glazing units can be modified using an appropriate power supply, especially the transmission, absorption and reflection of certain wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation, especially in the visible and/or infrared, or even the diffusion of light. The transmission is generally varied in the optical (infrared, visible and ultraviolet) range and/or in other ranges of electromagnetic radiation, hence the device is said to have variable optical and energy-related properties, the optical range not necessarily being the only range in question.
From the thermal standpoint, glazing whose transmission/absorption/reflection may be varied within at least part of the solar spectrum allows the solar heat influx into rooms or passenger areas/compartments to be controlled when it is fitted as exterior glazing in buildings or as windows in transportation means of the type comprising automobiles, trains, airplanes, ships, etc., and thus it allows excessive heating of the latter to be prevented should there be strong sunlight.
From the optical standpoint, the glazing allows the degree of vision to be controlled, thereby making it possible to prevent glare should there be strong sunlight, when it is mounted as exterior glazing. It may also have a particularly advantageous shutter effect.